gtafandomcom_fi-20200213-history
Grand Theft Auto: Vice City hahmot
Päähenkilöt Tommy Vercetti * Ensimmäinen esiintyminen: Alussa, lentokentän näytöksessä Thomas "Tommy" Vercetti (s. 1951) on pelin päähenkilö. Tommyn isä työskenteli koko ikänsä painokaupassa, ja kirjapainoa (Printworks) ostettaessa Tommy muistelee kuinka auttoi isäänsä puhdistamaan painokoneen pyöriä. Tommy halusi seurata isänsä jalanjälkiä, mutta hänestä tuli rikollinen Forellin mafiaperheeseen. Vuonna 1971 Sonny Forelli lähetti Tommyn Liberty Cityn Harwoodiin tappamaan miehen, mutta vihollisjengin miehet yllättivät Tommyn ja hän tappoi heidät kaikki. Tommy sai syytteen 11 taposta ja sai liikanimen "The Harwood Butcher", Harwoodin teurastaja. Sonnyn avulla Tommy onnistui välttämään kuolemanrangaistuksen. Tommy vapautui 15 vuotta myöhemmin vuonna 1986 ja mafiapomo Sonny Forelli lähetti hänet heti Miamin kaltaiseen Vice Cityyn, sillä Tommyn ilmaantuminen Liberty Cityyn olisi tienyt ei-toivottua huomiota Forellin "liiketoimiin". Vice Cityssä Tommy lähetetään aluksi suorittamaan huumekauppoja Sonnyn nimissä, mutta väijyksissä olleet miehet ampuvat kaikki mukana olleet Tommya lukuun ottamatta. Tulitaistelun aikana Tommy jättää mukanansa olleet miljoonat ja myöhemmin Sonny vaatii häntä hankkimaan ne takaisin. Rahan hankkimiseksi Tommy tutustuu moniin alamaailman ennestään tuntemattomiin asioihin, ja alkaa pikkuhiljaa koota itselleen valtavaa imperiumia käyttäen huumeita, varastettuja ajoneuvoja, aseita, sekä ostamalla erilaisia firmoja ja yhtiöitä. Viimeisessä tehtävässä Sonny tulee Tommyn kartanoon Starfish Islandille ja vaatii rahojansa takaisin, mutta Tommyn liittolainen Lance Vance kääntyy Tommya vastaan. Lance kertoo salkussa olevien rahojen olevan väärennettyjä ja oikeiden rahojen olevan toimiston kassakaapissa. Tästä seuraa tulitaistelu, jonka aikana Tommy tappaa sekä Lancen että Sonnyn. Tämän jälkeen Tommyn kohtalo on epäselvä, mutta luultavasti hänestä tuli Vice Cityn vaikutusvaltaisin mies. Tommy Vercetti muistuttaa todella paljon Scarface -elokuvan päähenkilöä, Tony Montanaa. Tommy Vercetin ääninäyttelijä oli Ray Liotta ja hänet muotoili Jonathan Sale. Sonny Forelli * Ensitapaaminen: Alussa, näytössä Saint Marco's Bistrossa * TViimeinen esiintyminen: Keep Your Friends Close... (kuolee) Sonny Forelli on Forelli Crime Familyn johtaja vuonna 1986. Forellit olivat Liberty Cityn rikkain ja vaikutusvaltaisin rikollisperhe, jonka kilpailija on Leonen mafiaperhe. Tommy Vercetti kasvoi Sonnyn kanssa ja he olivat ystäviä. Viisitoista vuotta ennen pelin alkua Sonny lähettää Tommyn Liberty Cityn Harwoodiin tappamaan miehen. Hänet kuitenkin yllätettiin ja hän joutui tappamaan 11 vastakkaisen rikollisjengin miestä. On hyvin mahdollista, että Sonny järjesti väijytyksen itse, motiivia ei tiedetä. Pelin ensimmäisessä näytössä Sonny aikoo aloittaa huumebisneksen ja haluaa ensimmäisenä aloittamisen kunnian Forelleille. Samoihin aikoihin Tommy vapautuu vankilasta. Tommy ei puhunut Sonnyn osallisuudesta Harwoodissa tapahtuneista tapoista vankilaolonsa aikana, joten Sonny päättää antaa Tommylle työtä; hän lähettää Tommyn suorittamaan huumekauppoja Vice Cityyn. Myöhemmin Sonny kuulee Tommyn menettäneen sekä rahat että huumeet kaupan aikana sattuneen tulitaistelun aikana. Hän uhkaa tappaa Tommyn, ellei hän korvaa aiheutuneita tappioita. Tapahtumien edetessä Tommysta tulee vaikutusvaltainen ja suuren imperiumin haltija. Sonny soittelee hänelle haluten omansa takaisin. Kun mitään ei kuulu, hän lähettää mafiansa miehiä Vice Cityyn. Miehet käyvät varastamassa Tommyn firmojen tuottoja, mutta Tommy tappaa heidät. Sonny itse ilmestyy Vice Cityyn ja Tommyn kartanolle rahojen toivossa. Lance kertoo Sonnylle Tommyn hänelle tarjoamien rahojen olevan väärennettyjä, ja kaksikko kääntyy Tommya vastaan. Tommy tappaa Lancen, Sonnyn miehet ja Sonnyn kaksintaistelussa eteishallissa saaden vihdoin kostonsa 15 vuotta kestäneestä vankilassaolostaan. * ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas''issa kerrotaan, että Sonnyn kuoleman jälkeen Forellin rikollisperhe kutistui huomattavasti ja Sindaccon mafiaperhe otti Liberty Cityn haltuun. Sonny Forellin ääninäyttelijä oli Tom Sizemore. Sonnyn nimi muistuttaa televisiosarja Miami Vicen henkilöä Sonny Crockettia. Ken Rosenberg * Ensimmäinen esiintyminen: Alussa, lentokentän näytössä * Viimeinen esiityminen: Keep Your Friends Close... Ken Rosenberg on neuroottinen asianajaja, jolla on lakitoimisto nimeltä Rosenberg & Associates. Ken tapaa Tommyn ensimmäistä kertaa, kun hän noutaa Tommyn lentokentältä. Ken pysyy Tommyn puolella koko pelin ajan ja suojelee Tommya vankilaanjoutumiselta, jos hänet pidätetään. Joskus pidätyksen jälkeen hänen äänensä voi kuulla puhelimessa ("Tommy Vercetti is an innocent man!" - "Tommy Vercetti on syytön mies!" ja "Officer, do you really think my client is actually capable of these acts?" - "Konstaapeli, luuletko tosiaan päämieheni kykenevän tekemään tällaista?") Kenillä tiedetään olevan ongelmia kokaiinin kanssa ja hän on varsin itsekeskeinen. Häntä epäillään myös lunttaamisesta oikeustieteellisen tenteissä, sekä korruptioituneista oikeusjutuista; Giorgio Forelli, Sonny Forellin serkku, on yksi Keniä lahjovista asiakkaista. Kenin yrittäessä ottaa tilanteet hallintaansa hän voi joutua myös vitsien kohteeksi. Yksi esimerkki tästä saadaan pankkiryöstöä suunnitellessa, jolloin Kenin halutessa ryöstöön mukaan Tommy leikillisesti sanoo, että Ken voi "pestä heidän ryöstöstä saamansa rahat ja pitää juomat jäässä". Ken Rosenbergin henkilö perustuu David Kleinfeld-nimiseen lakimieheen elokuvasta Carlito's Way. Kenin ääninäyttelijä oli William Fichtner. Ken esiintyy myös Grand Theft Auto: San Andreasissa, 6 vuotta GTA Vice City''n tapahtumien jälkeen, jossa häntä sanotaan "Rosieksi". 'Lance Vance' * Ensimmäinen esiintyminen: Pilalle menneen huumekaupan näytössä * Tapetaan: Keep Your Friends Close... (kuolee) Lance Vance oli tavallinen huumekauppias, josta pian tuli Tommyn liikekumppani rikoksissa. Lance teki huumekauppoja veljensä Victor Vancen kanssa; Lance ohjasi helikopteria ja Victor hoiteli kaupat. Pelin intronäytöksen kolmannessa osassa Lance tuo Victorin helikopterilla tekemään kauppoja Sonny Forellin miesten, Tommy Vercetin, Ken Rosenbergin, Harryn ja Leen, kanssa. Kesken kauppojen Victor, Harry ja Leo ammutaan väijytyksessä. Helikopterissa ollut Lance pakenee paikalta. Lance tapaa Tommyn hieman myöhemmin, kun hän tappaa Leo -nimisen kokin ja pikkurikollisen. Kummatkin päättävät auttaa toisiaan saadakseen kostonsa pilalle menneestä kokaiinikaupasta. Lancesta tulee Tommyn hyvä ystävä, kunnes hän viimeisessä tehtävässä pettää Tommyn ja kääntyy Sonnyn puolelle. Tommy kuitenkin tappaa Lancen ja myöhemmin Sonnyn. Lance pukeutuu siististi ja ajelee ympäri Vice Cityä Lamborghinia muistuttavalla Infernuksella. Hän ärähtää heti, jos hänen hassusta nimestään tehdään pilkkaa. Lancen ääninäyttelijä oli Miami Vice-tähti Philip Michael Thomas. Lance Vance esiintyy myös ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Storiesissa. Ricardo Diaz * Ensimmäinen esiintyminen: The Party * Viimeinen esiintyminen: Rub Out (kuolee) Ricardo Diaz on erittäin vaarallinen huumeparoni, joka on mönkään menneen huumekaupan väijytyksen takana. Hänellä on oma jengi ja hän on Vice Cityn huumekaupan vaikutusvaltaisin mies. Myöhemmin Diaz värvää Tommyn tekemään töitä hänelle, mutta lopulta Tommy tappaa hänet ja ottaa Diazin imperiumin haltuunsa, mukaan lukien hänen valtavan kartanonsa. Diaz on melko lyhyt, ja hän luultavasti kärsii Napoleon-kompleksista. Hän kerää aseita ja on lähes aina aseistettu. Diaz on mahdollisesti tehnyt 18 murhaa ja lahjonut lähes kaikki kaupungin poliisit. Diaz on helposti raivostuva, joka vahingoittaa esineitä millä tahansa käsien ulottuvilla olevalla esineellä. Hän esimerkiksi ampuu videonauhurin luullen kasetin olevan juuttunut sisään, tulittaa lintuja haulikolla kuultuaan niiden ulostaneen hänen autonsa päälle ja potkii televisionsa hajalle nähtyään hevosen, josta hän oli lyönyt vetoa, hävinneen. Diaz asuu valtavassa kartanossa Starfish Islandilla muiden rikkaiden kanssa. Hänen kartanonsa muistuttaa Tony Montanan kartanoa elokuvasta Scarface – arpinaama. Hänen pukunsa muistuttaa myös Montanan pukeutumista kuuluisassa moottorisahakohtauksessa. Diazin voidaankin nähdä olevan eräänlainen ääripäähän viety karikatyyri Tony Montanasta. Ricardo Diazin ääninäyttelijä oli Luis Guzmán. Ricardo Diaz esiintyy myös Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Storiesissa. Sivuhahmot Juan Cortez * Ensimmäinen esiintyminen: The Party * Viimeinen esiintyminen: All Hands On Deck! Eversti Juan García Cortez on eläkkeelle jäänyt eversti, joka on myös Ken Rosenbergin tuttava. Tommy tutustuu häneen juhlissa, jotka eversti on järjestänyt laivallaan. Tommy kysyy alussa jatkuvasti, voisiko Cortez järjestää hänen menettämänsä rahat ja huumeet takaisin, mutta Cortez sanoo, "ettei hän ole enää Liberty Cityssä" ja rohkaisee Tommya itse ottamaan tilanteen hallintaansa, minkä hän tekee. Cortezilla on suhteita lähes kaikkiin rikollisalueisiin sisältäen huumeet, aseet ja sotasalaisuudet. Kun ranskalaiset alkavat vaatia Cortezilta varastettua "ohjusteknologiaa", hän joutuu miehistöineen (mukaan lukien Tommy) pakenemaan pois Vice Citystä. Tommy tosin suojelee häntä vain vaaran ajan, ja Cortez jättää hänet ennen kuin hän purjehtii laivallaan pois Vice Citystä. Cortez pitää laivallaan isoja juhlia kauniille tyttärelleen Mercedekselle, sekä joillekin isoille rikollispomoille. Hän nauttii myös uhanalaisten eläinlajien syömisestä, jonka hän väittää olevan hienon elämisen tunnusleima. Hänen on onnistunut selvitä yli 30 vallankaappauksesta ja hänellä on diplomaattinen koskemattomuus. Myöhemmin hän sanoo inhoavansa Ranskaa, joka on monta vuotta varastanut köyhiltä mailta, ja syyttää nyt häntä varastamisesta. Hän on myös leski. Juan Cortezin ääninäyttelijä oli Robert Davi. Kent Paul * Ensimmäinen esiintyminen: The Party * Viimeinen esiintyminen: Keep Your Friends Close... (ääni) Kent Paul on nuori englantilainen, joka työskentelee musiikkiteollisuudessa ja pyörii rikollisissa piireissä. "Kent Paul" on luultavasti lempinimi; hänen oikea nimensä on tuntematon, joskin alussa hän sanoo olevansa "Paul Kentistä". Hänen nimiään ovat myös "KP", "Paulo" ja "Kent". Hän kysyi paikallista moottoripyöräjengiä vartijoiksi Love Fist -nimisen glam metal -yhtyeen esiintymiseen, mutta hänet heitettiin baarista kadulle. Paul tietää aina paljon ajankohtaisia "huhuja", joita kuulee pyöriessään rikollispiireissä. Hän on myös valehtelija, jota epäillään alkoholistiksi. Paul toimii Love Fistin managerina ja hänet löytää usein paikalliselta yöklubilta, Malibulta. Juopuneessa puhelinsoitossa pelin lopussa Paul kertoo, että muutti Yhdysvaltoihin vuonna 1982, ollessaan 17-vuotias. Tästä voi päätellä että hän on syntynyt vuonna 1965 ja on pelin tapahtumien aikaan 21-vuotias. Kent Paulin ääninäyttelijä oli Danny Dyer. Kent Paul esiintyy myös ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas''issa. Avery Carrington * Ensimmäinen esiintyminen: The Party * Viimeinen esiintyminen: Shakedown Avery Carrington on teksasilainen kiinteistömoguli ja äärimmäinen kapitalisti. Hän pitää isänsä sanomisten lainaamisesta ja vanhan lännen kiertoilmauksista. Hän on valmis tekemään mitä tahansa hallitakseen kiinteistöjen hintoja. Hän on valmis tuhopolttamaan, järjestämään mellakoita, lahjomaan ja murhaamaan. Hän pitää aina cowboyhattua ja ajaa mustalla limusiinillä. Averyn uskotaan olevan monien tuottoisien kehityssuunnitelmien takana, sekä syypää väkivaltaisiin tilityksiin. Hän on aina valmiina jättämään kaupungin, jos väkivaltaisuuksia ilmaantuu. Hän on vakiovieras eversti Cortezin juhlissa ja Ken Rosenbergin suurin asiakas. Rosenbergin kautta hän tutustuu myös Tommyyn. Averyllä on oppipoika, Donald Love, joka on yksi Grand Theft Auto 3:n päähenkilöistä ja Liberty City Storiesissa hän korruptioitunut liikemies. Avery ottaa Donaldin siipensä suojaan opettaakseen hänelle kiinteistöelämän saloja. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas''issa Averyn voi nähdä valtavassa mainostaulussa Las Venturasin kasinoalueella. Avery päättää roolinsa tulemalla pelaajan tappamaksi Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Storiesissa. Avery Carringtonin ääninäyttelijä oli Burt Reynolds. Avery esiintyy myös Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Storiesissa. Umberto Robina * Ensitapaaminen: Stunt Boat Challenge * Viimeinen esiintyminen: Umberto Robina on kuubalainen jengijohtaja, joka johtaa Cuban gangia isänsä kahvilasta Little Havanasta. Cuban gang on pitkän aikaa käynyt sotaa jengialueista Haitian gangia vastaan. Umberto ei ole henkilökohtaisesti ollut mukana taisteluissa, vaan on pysytellyt isänsä kahvilassa ja jakanut ohjeita sieltä. Umberto pitää miehistä joilla on "big cojones", isot munat. Hän on Tommyn hyvä ystävä. Umberto Robinan ääninäyttelijä oli Danny Trejo. Umberto esiinty myös Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Storiesissa. Auntie Poulet * Ensimmäinen esiintyminen: Juju Scramble * Viimeinen esiintyminen: Trojan Voodoo (ääni) Auntie Poulet on haitilainen matriarkka ja Haitian gangin johtaja. Hän antaa Tommylle huumavia voodoorohtoja, joiden alaisena Tommy tekee hänelle töitä, jotka ovat Cuban gangin haitaksi. Kun rohdon vaikutus lakkaa, Tommy ei muista, mitä töitä Haitian gangille teki. Auntie Pouletin ääninäyttelijä oli Youree Dell Harris, joka paremmin tunnetaan nimellä Miss Cleo. Love Fist * Ensimmäinen esiintyminen: The Party (vain yhtyeen laulaja Jezz Torrent), Love Juice (muu bändi) * Viimeinen esiintyminen: Publicity Tour Love Fist on skotlantilainen glam metal -yhtye, joka on vierailulla Vice Cityssä, managerinaan Kent Paul. Yhtyeeseen kuuluvat Jezz Torrent, Willy, Dick ja Percy, kolme viimeistä ovat englantilaisia slanginimityksiä penikselle. Jezz Torrent sanottuna skottilaisella aksentilla kuulostaa "Jizz Torrentilta". Pelin edettessä Tommy auttaa konsertin järjestämisessä ja suojelee heitä vainoavalta mielipuolilta. Love Fistin viimeisessä tehtävässä Tommyn tappama vainoaja ehti asentaa Love Fistin limusiiniin pommin, joka räjähtää, jos limusiinillä ajaa liian hiljaa. Tommyn täytyy ohjastaa limusiiniä jonkin aikaa, ennen kuin Love Fistin jäsenet saavat pommin purettua. Tehtävä muistuttaa elokuvaa Speed – kuoleman kyydissä. Joukon ääninäyttelijät olivat seuraavat: Jezz Torrent – Kevin McKidd, Willy – Mark Hanlon, Dick – Peter McKay ja Percy – Russel Foreman Steve Scott * Ensimmäinen esiintyminen: The Party * Viimeinen esiintyminen: G-Spotlight Stephen "Steve" Scott on pornoelokuvien ohjaaja, joka työskentelee Interglobal Filmsissä. Hän muistuttaa kuuluisaa elokuvaohjaajaa Steven Spielbergiä. Tommy ostaa hänen studionsa ja avaa hänelle tien tähtiin palkkaamalla jo aiemmin aiheen parissa työskennelleen tähden Candy Suxxxin. Steve on päättänyt tehdä elokuvan, jossa on mukana jättiläishai. Elokuvan julisteessa elokuvan nimeksi on mainittu Bite ja julisteessa on Candy Suxxx taustallaan jättiläishai. Juliste muistuttaa paljon Steven Spielbergin elokuvaa Tappajahai. Myös muutamia muita viittauksia Spielbergin elokuviin voi huomata. Steve Scottin ääninäyttelijä oli Dennis Hopper. Mitch Baker * Ensimmäinen e: Alloy Wheels of Steel * Viimeinen esiintyminen: Hog Tied "Big" Mitch Baker Vietnamin sodan veteraani, josta on tullut moottoripyöräilijä, ja jolla on Purppurasydän Vietkongeja täynnä olleen kylän tuhoamisesta. Hän pyörittää paikallista moottoripyöräjengiä Greasy Chopper-baarista, ja on erittäin vastuuntuntuinen jengilleen. Tommyn täytyy kolmen tehtävän myötä saada Mitchin kunnioitus, ennen kuin hän suostuu jengeineen tulemaan vartijoiksi Love Fistin konserttiin, muistuttaen erästä Rolling Stonesin konserttia, jossa Helvetin enkelit -moottoripyöräjengi toimi vartijoina. "Big" Mitch Bakerin ääninäyttelijä oli Lee Majors. Phil Cassidy * Ensimmäinen esiintyminen: The Shootist * Viimeinen esiintyminen: Boomshine Saigon Phil Cassidy on ase-ekspertti ja niiden myyjä, joka ensimmäisen kerran esiintyi GTA 3:ssa, jossa hän kertoi, että menetti kätensä palvellessaan Nicaraguassa. Vice Cityssä hänellä on vielä molemmat kädet, ja hän oli Tommyn mukana ryöstämässä paikallista pankkia tehtävässä "The Job". Tommyn viimeisessä tehtävässä hänelle hän menettää oikean kätensä, kun hänen "boomshinensa", kotitekoinen räjähde- ja alkoholiaine, räjähtää hänen edessään. Räjähdyksen jälkeen Tommyn täytyy kyyditä Phil "boomshinen" vaikutusten alaisena sairaalaan, ennen kuin hän vuotaa kuiviin. Tehtävän onnistuttua Tommy voi ostaa Philin luota aseita, joita tavallisissa asekaupoissa ei myydä. Phil on palvellut monissa armeijan divisioonissa, mutta hänet on erotettu juopumuksen ja väärästä asenteesta taistelutilanteissa. Phil on myös aseintoilja, joka on monen asekerhon jäsen. Hänen tiedetään myös taistelevan meksikolaisia asekuljetusjengejä vastaan. Phil esiintyy myös peleissä ''Grand Theft Auto III'', ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' ja ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories''. GTA III:n ja GTA Vice City''n välillä voi muuten huomata pienen virheen; ''GTA III:''ssa Phil on menettänyt vasemman kätensä, mutta ''GTA Vice City''ssä hän menettää oikean kätensä. Phil Cassidyn ääninäyttelijä oli Gary Busey. 'Mercedes Cortez' * Ensitapaaminen: "The Party" * Viimeinen esiintyminen: Mercedes Cortez on eversti Juan Cortezin tytär. Hän on luultavasti hieman rakastunut Tommyyn, mutta asiaa ei pelissä kummemmin käsitellä. Tommy tapasi hänet ensimmäisenä tullessaan eversti Cortezin juhliin. Myöhemmin Mercedes kysyy Tommylta, voisiko hän kyyditä hänet Pole Position-nimiselle strippikerholle. Myöhemmin pelissä hän auttaa Love Fistiä ja vielä myöhemmin Tommy palkkaa hänet näyttelemään Candy Suxxin kanssa pornoelokuvaan, jonka ohjaajana toimi Steve Scott ja tuottajana Tommy itse. Mercedes Cortezin ääninäyttelijä oli Fairuza Balk. 'Rico' * Ensimmäinen esiintyminen: Stunt Boat Challenge * Viimeinen esiintyminen: Trojan Voodoo Rico avustaa Tommya tuhoamaan Haitian Gangin. Hän oli mukana Haitian Gangin huumetehtaan hyökkäyksessä, jonka yhteydessä Kuubalaiset varastivat paljon kokaiinia ja tehdas räjäytettiin. Myöhemmin hän kuljettaa Tommyn estämään Haitialaisten huumekauppoja. Rico oletettavasti kuolee venen räjähdyksessä, mutta hän palaa takaisin tehtävässä Trojan Voodoo. Muut hahmot 'Victor Vance' * Ensimmäinen esiintyminen/Kuolee: Pilalle menneen huumekaupan näytössä Victor Vance oli Lance Vance vanhempi veli, sekä kaksijäsenisen Vancen rikollisperheen pää, (josta tuli heti Vice Cityn alussa yksin Lancen) joka tapettiin pelin alussa Harryn ja Leon, Tommyn saattajien, mukana, kun hän oli sinetöimässä huumekauppaa Tommyn kanssa. Hän puhuu Vice Cityssä latinolaisella aksentilla, mutta Vice City Storiesissa hän puhuu tavalliseen afroamerikkalaiseen tyyliin, kuten veljensäkin. Tosin, koska tässä pelissä Victoria ei varsinaisesti mainita nimeltä, on myös mahdollista että kyseessä olikin Pete Vance, kolmas veljeksistä. Tämä saattaisi selittää mm. aksentin ja erilaisen ulkonäön. Victor Vance esiintyy myös ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Storiesin päähenkilönä. Hilary King * Ensimmäinen esiintyminen: The Driver * Viimeinen esiintyminen: The Job (kuolee) Hilary King on neuroottinen ja unohtelevainen autonkuljettaja, joka on mukana kahdessa Tommyn tehtävässä. Tehtävässä "The Driver" hän suostuu auttamaan Tommya, jos hän pystyy lyömään hänet katukilpailussa. Tehtävässä "The Job" hän toimii pakoautonkuljettajana ja kuolee luotisateeseen suojellessaan kumppaneitaan. Hän ei koskaan unohda olla olematta syömättä. Hilary Kingin ääninäyttelijä oli Charles Tucker. Cam Jones * Ensimmäinen esiintyminen: No Escape? * Viimeinen esiintyminen: The Job (mahdollisesti kuolee) Cam Jones on kleptomaaninen kassakaappienmurtaja, jonka Tommy vapauttaa vankilasta ja värvää osalliseksi pankkiryöstöönsä. Hän on ekspertti työssään ja hänet nähdään pelissä ensimmäisen kerran, kun hän on vangittuna poliisilaitoksella jäätyään kiinni juoksemassa kadulla aukaisematon kassakaappi mukanaan. Hän on odottamassa tuomiota suunnitellusta ryöstöstä, (joka voi lähettää hänet vankilaan 10 vuodeksi) Tommy pelasti hänet ja halusi vastapalvelukseksi hänet mukaan pankkiryöstötiimiinsä. Camin kohtalo on Tommyn käsissä, hän joko kuolee tai selviytyy. Jos hän kuolee, Phil sanoo että Tommy ja hän saavat suuremman summan kun rahaa ei tarvitse jakaa Camin kanssa, mutta tosiasiassa Tommyn rahamäärä ei lisäänny lainkaan vaikka Camin antaisi kuolla. Ryöstötehtävän onnistuttua Phil harmitteelee Camin kuolemaa, (siis jos hän on kuollut) mutta Tommy huomauttaa, että he saavat nyt suuremman summan rahaa. Cam Jonesin ääninäyttelijä oli Greg Sims. BJ Smith * Ensimmäinen esiintyminen: The Party * Viimeinen esiintyminen: Sunshine Autosin ostonäytös BJ Smith on amerikan jalkapallojoukkue Vice City Mambasin johtaja, joukkueella on ollut vaikeuksia kentällä. Hän on vakioveras Cortezin juhlissa ja hän on tehnyt videon "BJ's Fit for Football". Hän omistaa BJ's Used Autos autokaupan, (jossa poliisi epäilee hänen myyvän varastettuja autoja) sekä tekee comebackia jalkapallon parissa. BJ:n ääninäyttelijä oli oikea NFL-tähti Lawrence "LT" Taylor. muokkaa Candy Suxxx * Ensimmäinen esiintyminen: The Party * Viimeinen esiintyminen: G-Spotlight Candy Suxxx oli alun perin prostitoitu, joka toimi keskustan alueella. Hän tapaili säännöllisesti kongressiedustaja Alex Shrubia, kunnes Tommy palkkasi hänet töihin Interglobal Films-pornostudiolle, tapettuaan hänen parittajansa. Candy saa menestystä, ja hänet voi nähdä julisteissa ja videonkansissa penis keskellä rintojaan vielä San Andreasissa (Vinewood Call Girls) ja Liberty City Storiesissa (Let Me Bounce). Candy Suxxin ääninäyttelijä oli oikea pornotähti Jenna Jameson. Kongressiedustaja Alex Shrub * Ensimmäinen esiintyminen: The Party * Viimeinen esiintyminen: Martha's Mug Shot Kongressiedustaja Alex Shrub on poliitikko, josta tuli nuorin kongressinedustaja Floridan historiassa, kiitos radiojuontaja Maurice Chavezin, joka ylisti häntä. Tommy ja Steve Scott kiristivät häntä ottamillaan kuvilla, jossa poliitikko oli salaa pukeutunut naisten sukkahousuihin ja korkokenkiin. On yleinen (mutta epävirallinen) näkemys, että Alex Shrub olisi Yhdysvaltain entisen presidentin George H. W. Bushin sekä Floridan kuvernööri Jeb Bushin karikatyyri. Alex Shrubin äänikin kuulosta George H.W. Bushin kaltaiselta. Shrubin ääninäyttelijä oli Christopher Lucas. Maude Hanson * Ensimmäinen esiintyminen: Cherry Popperin jäätelötehtaan ostonäytöksessä Maude Hanson (nimellä Maude the Ice Cream Lady 'pelin ohjekirjassa) oli Cherry Popperin jäätelönmyyjä, ennen kuin Tommy osti hänen tehtaansa. Hänet näkee vain tehtaan ostonäytössä, jossa hän ilmoittaa, ettei myy aivan tavallisia jäätelöitä. Maude vihaa yli kaiken lapsia, kuten ostonäytöksessä voi huomata. Maude Hansonin ääninäyttelijä oli Jane Gennaro. 'Delores * Ensimmäinen esiintyminen: Kaufman Cabsin ostonäytöksessä * Viimeinen esiintyminen: Cabmaggedon Delores on keski-ikäinen lähettäjä Kaufman Cabsin taksifirmassa. Hänkin ilmestyy vain yhdessä näytössä, jossa esittelee yritystä ja sen liiketoimia (joista on jatkuva sota vastakkaista taksifirmaa vastaan). Deloreksen voi myös kuulla Kaufman Cabsin taksien radiosta. Deloreksen ääninäyttelijä oli Debbie Harry, Blondien laulaja. Earnest Kelly * Ensimmäinen esiintyminen: Print Worksin ostonäytössä * Viimeinen esiintyminen: Keep Your Friends Close... (ääni) Earnest Kelly (nimellä "Old Man Kelly" matkaoppaassa) on työntekijä kirjapainossa Little Haitissa, jonka Tommy voi ostaa. Earnest on työskennellyt kirjapainossa pitkään ja haaveillut aina rahan tulostamisesta. Tommyn avulla hän voi saada rahanväärennyslaatat, joilla saadaan aikaan parempaa väärennettyä rahaa. Tommy tuntee myötätuntoa vanhaa miestä kohtaan, koska myös hänen isänsä työskenteli kirjapainossa. Hänestä tulee tavallistakin vihaisempi ja huolestuneempi Earnestin loukkaantuessa Forellin miesten käytyä hakemassa "omansa". Earnest Kellyn ääninäyttelijä oli George DiCenzo. Dwayne ja Jethro * Ensimmäinen esiintyminen: Boatyardin ostonäytössä Dwayne ja Jethro olivat työläisiä Viceportin venevarikolla (Boatyard) joka tehtiin veneiden valmistamiseen, veneiden, jotka voisivat kuljettaa huumeita. Dwayne ja Jethro näkyvät vain yhdessä näytössä, eivätkä heidän nimensä tule muussa pelissä näytille, mutta pelin ohjekirjan lopussa on heidän etunimensä. Heidät tavataan uudelleen ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas''issa, jossa heillä on suurempi rooli ja heidän nimensä tulevat enemmän esille. Dwaynen nimi on muutettu GTA San Andreas''issa "Dwaineksi". Dwaynen ääninäyttelijä oli Navid Khonsari, Jethron John Zurhellen. [[Leo Teal|'Leo Teal''']] * Ensimmäinen esiintyminen/Kuolema: Back Alley Brawl Leo on kokki jonka Tommy ja Lance tappavat ravintolan takapihalla tämän ollessa tupakalla. Tämän jälkeen Tommy ottaa hänen puhelimensa. Juuri kun kaksikko on lähdössä ravintolan pihalle ilmestyy muita kokkeja jolloin Tommyn ja Lancen on aika paeta. Luokka:Hahmot